Maturin
"GRAB SHELL, DUDE!" ~ Maturin when being summoned by Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in The Return of IT. Maturin is the Guardian of the Multiverse & considered to be a "sibling" to Pennywise. He is a Great Old One & is a one-shot character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Maturin appears as a giant flying sea turtle. He has a green shell with brown stripes, & orange skin with brown spots. The underside of his skin is a pale gray, & his eyes are black. History Maturin is a Great Old One who did not spawn from Azathoth's lineage. Instead, he was created by Yahweh 20 billion years ago. Maturin would dwell in a void called the Macroverse, which exists outside all other dimensions. Maturin had an unfortunate rivalry with its sibling, Atlach-Nacha. Even though Maturin was made separately from Atlach on an entirely different side of the divine family tree, they were considered siblings because they knew each other since their creation & met up with each other a lot, despite their encounters not being very fun. Yahweh deemed Maturin worthy to guard the Multiverse & keep its realms stable because of his wisdom & positive outlook on life, as compared to most of the Old Ones, who were mostly indifferent & nihilistic. Maturin agreed & went to the ever-changing realm of Leng, which connects to the rest of the Multiverse. Those who would summon Maturin or an aspect of him often seek knowledge or protection from something horrifying. Around the time the Terrachaoverse was created, Maturin had a stomachache & threw up an entire galaxy into the cosmos, which prompted him to retreat into his shell until he got better. Unfortunately, by the time he felt like getting back out, Atlach had already made itself comfortable on planet Earth. Maturin would eventually become aware of Earth's lifeforms & took a liking to the planet & its beauty. This is what also made his dislike towards Atlach even more, considering it feeds on the fear & flesh of others. At some point in time, Atlach, now known as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, approached Maturin in a cosmic battle. The exact details of this event are unknown. On Halloween 2019, Maturin was summoned via the Space Stone by the Almighty Tallest, in an attempt to ward off a starving Pennywise. His display worked, & the clown was forced into hibernation. Maturin was still in Leng when this happened, & that's where he dwells now. Personality Maturin is unlike most of the Great Old Ones & actually makes an attempt to present himself as understandable to other forms of sentient life. People have described Maturin as being wise, compassionate, gentle, caring, & above all, benevolent; a complete contrast to Pennywise, who views him as dumb & lazy. Maturin is a helpful God, & has a desire to protect those who do not deserve suffering. Although, he rarely ever appears in the flesh, as he likes to sleep for long periods of time, which might validate one of Pennywise's assumptions about him. Nevertheless, Maturin pops out when he's needed. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Godlike Strength: As a Great Old One, Maturin is ridiculously strong. So strong in fact, that he can carry an entire dimension on his back. Godlike Speed: Maturin may seem like he's slow because he's a turtle, but appearances can be deceiving. He can actually move very quickly given his size, & is much faster when flying. He can even escape a Black Hole. Invulnerability: Maturin is nearly invincible, able to withstand the destructive force of hypernovas & Black Holes. His maximum durability is unknown. * Dermal Armor: Maturin's shell protects him from all methods of harm, making his body an impenetrable shield. Immortality: Maturin cannot truly die & can live for as long as he wants. Interstellar Flight: Maturin can fly through the oceans of stars effortlessly, meaning he can fly faster than the speed of light. Self-Regeneration: Maturin can quickly heal from any damage he takes. Special Powers Ultipotence: Maturin is of the most powerful of the Great Old Ones, & is often credited as a Creator Deity. * Higher Dimensional Manipulation: As a Great Old One, Maturin is not limited to a mere 3 or 4 dimensions, but rather 6 dimensions in its case. ** Temporal Window: As a 6th dimensional being, Maturin can see into alternate timelines. * Cosmokinesis: Maturin can control the element of space & its many aspects, including cosmic energy. ** Galaxy Creation: Maturn can create life on a galactic scale just by throwing up. ** Teleportation: Maturin can be wherever he needs to be. *** Dimensional Travel: As a multiversal guardian, Maturin can travel to other realms seamlessly. * Avatar Creation: It's likely that Maturin can project himself in a smaller form when people may try to summon him. Though he's not nearly as horrifying to look at as most of the Old Ones, his sheer size might be a bit of an inconvenience, so he can create a smaller version of himself to appear instead. * Reality Warping: Maturin does not operate on the conventional laws of the universe, as he existed before they were put into place. * Telepathy: Maturin can communicate with other people's minds across the stars, usually for guidance. * Superior Intellect: Maturin is often credited as wise, as he has an extensive knowledge of the Multiverse & all its realms, as well as most of their histories. Weaknesses Maturin is incredibly powerful, but he may sometimes get sick because of how powerful he is. His physical form can only be destroyed from within the inside. If he were to hypothetically choke on a galaxy or two, it might be the end for him. Trivia * He is based off the Stephen King character of the same name. * His only spoken line of dialogue (so far) makes his voice resemble that of Crush from Finding Nemo. This reference is obvious due to the fact they're both turtles. * His title, Guardian of the Multiverse, could be a reference to another giant turtle, Gamera, whose title is "Guardian of the Universe". Filmography Category:Characters Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Extradimensionals Category:Gods Category:Great Old Ones Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:5th Dimensional Beings Category:6th Dimensional Beings Category:Aliens Category:Ancient Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Male Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortal Category:Intellects